Letting Facade's slip
by Jessie xxx
Summary: Sometimes things are not as they seem. Behind every smile theres a secret. Lily and James. Complete! Please read and reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own anything. My ideas towards the subject are written, but I can't afford to own them.  
  
This is just a very short ficcy. It will be 2 or maybe 3 chapters long.  
  
Here's the first one it has mostly trivial stuff, but it heats up towards the end and by far in the next chapter!  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Luv ya Jessie xxx  
  
Letting Façade's slip  
  
My name is Lily Evans.  
  
I am 16 years old and am in my 7th year of school.  
  
My school is most probably different to yours.  
  
I mean we don't study Maths, Instead we have Transfiguration.  
  
In place of English, there is Charms.  
  
And to us Flying lessons are much more useful then PE is.  
  
But I probably sound as though I'm talking in troll to you.  
  
I attend the Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.  
  
I was born with magical powers.  
  
Since my first year I have excelled, even though I was born into a non- magical or 'Muggle' family.  
  
And now, in my final year, I am head girl.  
  
But my school years have not all been happy sailing.  
  
When I was merely eleven years old, I had not yet found myself- Most eleven- year-olds haven't.  
  
But I was starting a completely new thing.  
  
I was a muggle born- i9n my time it wasn't too common.  
  
I didn't know any magic. I didn't know what it was wizards wore. I didn't listen to a wizards wireless, Or even own a copy of Witch weekly.  
  
It was just like the vampire who taught us in our third year. different.  
  
At first I tried to fit in, I learnt all the bands, bought all the clothes, I even knew all the words in every spell book we had been set.  
  
It just didn't work- I was trying to hard.  
  
That was when I vowed, after a whole year of being someone that even I didn't recognise, to just be myself.  
  
If I wasn't going to fit in, then I may as well not fit in and be comfortable.  
  
By the second year all the groups had been formed.  
  
There were the Slytherins, the ringleader being Lucius Malfoy and his henchman Severus Snape. Malfoy and Snape were both pure bloods and considered themselves to be worthier then "Mudbloods" like myself. If anyone was likely to turn evil it would've been them; they were actually already quite close.  
  
The next group would be the popular group- those who everybody knew the names of. The ringleaders of these were; Georgina Tucker and Shane Bell. They were both in Hufflepuff and began dating in our 5th year.  
  
Crossing from the popular group into their own semi group were four boys. James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin. All four were in Gryffindor and the biggest troublemakers the school has ever seen. They were infamous for their pranks and had formed quite a fan basis.  
  
Then of course you had the Boffins who were all really smart.  
  
And the Retards who were all really slow.  
  
Finally you have my group, the "Misfits" as we had been named. There were six of us. All with one thing in common- That we were different.  
  
I was the Muggle born, with her own sense of style and a mind of her own.  
  
Fran was half witch, half Imp.  
  
Stephen was a bit of a punk and dressed differently.  
  
Antony or Tony was very well off and well spoken.  
  
Beth had a very high pitched voice due to an accident in her earlier years (Her mother had liked experimental charms.)  
  
And finally Orion was very quiet, he kept himself to himself. Unless he really trusted you.  
  
We stuck together through thick and thin.  
  
Well at least up until our fifth year- that was when our hormones began to kick in.  
  
I myself had gone through some changes.  
  
Some girls develop early- I wasn't one of them.  
  
I had always been a podgy girl. When my mother told me it was puppy fat and I would grow out into it- I didn't believe her.  
  
But then heaven forbid- it happened.  
  
I grew taller- my once stumpy legs were beautifully long, but still looked strong and healthy.  
  
My spare tires had moved up and added to my chest size.  
  
My freckles were still there which I was glad of.  
  
People kept informing me, how my eyes sparkled and I had finally had my long dark red hair cut so it was at a manageable length.  
  
When I arrived back at school, suddenly people didn't see me as "weird", my sense in fashion didn't cause people to sneer at me any longer.  
  
For the first few weeks I liked my new "attention", people from the popular group actually talked to me.  
  
Then with a harsh push back into reality it dawned on me; If I wasn't good enough for these people before, then why should things suddenly change?  
  
The world was shallow.  
  
From then on I was really cold to everyone.  
  
It didn't help much that my group had suddenly split up.  
  
Fran and Stephen had started dating- from then on all that mattered was each other.  
  
Beth became very quiet and kept herself locked in her Hufflepuff dorm doing her own experimental charms.  
  
Tony began to change his voice lost it's accent and was replaced by a very cold one. Needless to say, he soon crossed enemy lines.  
  
Orion was the only one of my friends that I was left with. He was like myself a Gryffindor. He shared a room with the school troublemakers.  
  
Orion had been my best friend since we had first met and I was the only one to know his deepest, darkest secret. We always stuck together- so much, that people often thought we were going out.  
  
I can assure you we weren't.  
  
That was also the year which something else came to light.  
  
And that light would be James Potter.  
  
When he first asked me out, I thought it had to be a joke.  
  
But Orion soon assured me that it was more then that- Potter had a crush!  
  
But would I go out with him? Like hell I would!  
  
The only answer he received that year and the next was no.  
  
I had my senses, and they told me that no boy who was that arrogant, conceited and yet somehow perfect was good news- however good looking they were.  
  
Orion kept telling me he was a good catch that I should go out with him.  
  
Yeah right!  
  
But now, in my seventh year things have changed again.  
  
Beth for one decided to come out of her dorm and associate with us again.  
  
And Orion got a boyfriend (That was his big secret)  
  
Thankfully for me, Orion's boy did not attend Hogwarts and although Orion would disappear now and again to the owlery, I still had my best friend.  
  
Another thing was that I had noticed a change in someone.  
  
James Potter seemed to have matured over the holidays.  
  
When I saw him in the hallways, he wasn't hexing random people, but instead helping carry books or offering a warm hello.  
  
He had also gotten position of head boy.  
  
And by that I had seen that he could actually be serious and work hard.  
  
We he spoke to me he gained a touch of sensuality and dignity.  
  
He hadn't asked me out once.  
  
Finally he had stopped goofing off to impress people; he just kept to himself and his mates.  
  
He was a changed man.  
  
This didn't mean I was going to act nice towards him- did it?  
  
No, it most certainly didn't. It was just a face to gain popularity.  
  
That was what she thought, until and eventful night. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lily had just finished her homework and was putting her things away in her dormitory, when she realised she'd forgotten her potions book.  
  
So careful not to wake any of her roommates (It was quite early in the morning) she made her way down stairs.  
  
As she reached the bottom, she heard some voices.  
  
"That was a rough transformation tonight. James are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"Sirius, I'm fine. Just got a bit battered is all." Lily was just about to go down and tell them off for fighting, when;  
  
"My arse you're fine! You got bitten by a bloody werewolf!" Sirius said angrily. "Yeah." Peter giggled. "Just as well you were in animal form!"  
  
"Leave me alone, Moony couldn't help it. It's not his fault. I'll take some of that potion, have some sleep and I'll be all fine and dandy for tomorrow's Quidditch match, you just wait and see." She heard him stomp over to the couch and plop down. "OW MAN!" He exclaimed in pain. "What's this. a book?" Lily covered her mouth to silence her heavy breathing. "Let's see. who does it belong to. I wonder?" James continued in a sing song voice. "Aha. Miss Lily Evans."  
  
"Just leave it there and get up to bed." Sirius said moodily.  
  
She heard two pairs of footsteps go up the boys staircase.  
  
"I'll meet you up there." James called. Then to her horror she heard footsteps coming her way.  
  
She got up and ran to her dorm, jumping into bed as quickly and as quietly as possible.  
  
She was just in time, she heard James stagger into her room- Merlin knows how he managed to get into her dormitory without causing the staircase to turn into a slide.  
  
She had her eyes closed tightly and was facing away from him.  
  
A clank on her bedside table told her he'd placed her book down.  
  
Then there was nothing.  
  
She wondered what he was waiting for.  
  
She was half tempted to turn around and ask him. But she knew she couldn't.  
  
Finally James whispered a "Night sweetheart." And left.  
  
Lily stayed awake that night thinking. She was a very smart girl and had no trouble contemplating what had been said.  
  
First the words "Transformation", "Werewolf" and "Moony" came to mind.  
  
That was easy. That meant someone she knew was a werewolf. Moony must have been a nickname or a code name. She had heard it once before. But the main clue was a case of four. Four friends whom always hand together, but only three were in the common room.  
  
Therefore the logical explanation would be, the fourth was the werewolf- being Remus Lupin.  
  
That was a scary thought, werewolves were said to be untrustworthy creatures. But Remus had always been quiet and had never given her doubt before.  
  
She would say nothing and see how it went.  
  
Secondly- James had been bitten, but was in animal form? Which either meant he was also a werewolf (Which she highly doubted) or that he was anigmagus.  
  
She didn't doubt that he wasn't smart enough to manage the transformation but if he had, then he had done it illegally. She had looked through the register of known anigmagi and he wasn't on it.  
  
But instead of being upset by James' rule breaking, she found herself admiring him for his courage to help his friend.  
  
Maybe he was deeper than she thought?  
  
Finally- James had staggered to Lily's room, just to return her book.  
  
He was hurt and he still made the effort. A crush didn't last 3 years- was it deeper? Could she feel it back?  
  
She didn't know.  
  
All she did know was that her thoughts had kept her up until daybreak. By five am she decided she needed a nice long bath to de-stress herself. And she made her way to the head student's bathroom.  
  
At 7 she met Orion in Gryffindor common room as she did every day. As they were leaving they heard a voice.  
  
"Look James, Evans has already been and collected her precious book!" Lily turned round.  
  
"Hey Black, I'd be careful of what you say."  
  
"Yeah? Would ya?" He challenged. "Why would that be?"  
  
"Cause you never know who might hear you." Sirius looked at her unfazed, until she added a "Woof"  
  
It was the closest sound to a werewolf she could think of, but it seemed to do the trick.  
  
Sirius and James both paled as they turned to look at each other.  
  
She merely grinned at them, linking her arm into Orion's and skipping down to the great hall.  
  
She saw James and Sirius enter. They seemed to be playing it cool. She saw that James was very pale and still staggering. He'd have to perk up if he were going to beat Slytherin today.  
  
As fate would go, Slytherins Quidditch team this year seemed stronger than ever. They had won the cup last year, beating Gryffindor by one point. James had been ranting about it for weeks. He had vowed next year he would beat them.  
  
As Lily watched James get hit by a fifth Bludger she actually felt sorry for him.  
  
It was already 80- 10 and Slytherin were in possession again.  
  
Lily heard whispers all around her. James Potter had never lost them a match. His chaser skills were phenomenal.  
  
Lily closed her eyes as another Bludger went charging towards James. This one would surely knock him off.  
  
Then an idea flashed into her head.  
  
She stood up and among the whispers around her she began shouting;  
  
"POTTER!" **CLAP** **CLAP** **CLAP**  
  
"POTTER!" **CLAP** **CLAP** **CLAP**  
  
Sirius looked at her with disbelief.  
  
He wasn't mistaken, Lily Evans was cheering James Potter on.  
  
Suddenly he too stood up and joined in, then Orion did and Beth, Remus and Peter. Soon enough the whole of Gryffindor were on their feet chanting.  
  
"POTTER!" **CLAP** **CLAP** **CLAP** "POTTER!" **CLAP** **CLAP** **CLAP**  
  
James looked around him, he saw his house egging him on and suddenly he gained a new sense of determination. He knew he had people supporting him and he wouldn't let them down.  
  
With a sudden spurt of speed on his broom, he lost the Bludger about to hit him. He forgot the pain he was living in and he intercepted the Quaffle. Neither team expected this, so for a few seconds they just sat still mid- air, totally dumbfounded.  
  
And then James scored.  
  
Soon James' fans were not only Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff also joined in.  
  
"POTTER!" **CLAP** **CLAP** **CLAP**  
  
"POTTER!" **CLAP** **CLAP** **CLAP**  
  
"POTTER!" **CLAP** **CLAP** **CLAP**  
  
With every chant James grew stronger scoring more goals.  
  
The more he scored the more cheers he got and the more Lily smiled.  
  
She was glad she had done something.  
  
The game ended with an almighty 300-90 in favour of the Lions. James was once again the hero.  
  
He was carried to Gryffindor tower and when he got there the party began.  
  
Half way through Sirius made his way to James, who was sitting on the couch (he couldn't physically get up)  
  
"Got you another drink mate." Sirius said handing a glass over.  
  
"Thanks Padfoot, I just wanted to thank you for starting the cheering today. That was the only thing which kept me on my broomstick." Sirius smiled twistedly.  
  
"And how do you know I started the cheering?" he asked.  
  
"Course it was you. You know me and you knew that would help. Anyway who else could it have been?"  
  
"It was Evans."  
  
"Yeah pull the other one!" James started laughing.  
  
"It was, I swear on my life, it was Lily Evans who started the cheering." James looked at him sceptically. "Where is she, we'll ask her." Sirius continued.  
  
"If it's true what you said, then she's probably trying to drown herself." James replied sarcastically.  
  
Lily didn't turn up the rest of the night. And for once, James left before Mcgonagal came to tell them all to go to bed.  
  
He felt as though he had been ran over by a rampaging Hippogriff. Sirius and Peter had to help him to his bed.  
  
He took another dose of his potion, but it was weak and didn't seem to have any effect.  
  
A few minutes after the lights had been turned off there was a knock at the door.  
  
Peter opened it to find nothing but a small vial and a note.  
  
He read the note aloud.  
  
"James,  
This is a very strong potion for curing difficult aliments. I would say it was perfect for things such as werewolf bites. Take two spoonfuls and you should start feeling better within the hour. I suggest Remus take a spoonful too if he's still feeling a little off peak."  
  
The boys all looked at each other. Someone knew.  
  
"Who does it say it's from?" Sirius asked hopefully.  
  
"It's not signed." Peter replied.  
  
"Wait!" Sirius said having a break through. "What did Evans say this morning? Be careful what you say, it might be heard by the wrong person. Last night, whilst we were talking, her book was gone this morning. AND SHE WOOFED!" James laid his head back disbelievingly.  
  
If she had heard then she was pretending to be asleep when he went up there.  
  
Peter and Remus both looked confused so Sirius explained it.  
  
"you don't think She'll tell do you?" Remus asked shakily.  
  
"She hasn't yet." Peter replied brightly.  
  
"But we will have to talk to her." Sirius reminded. They all turned to James. He flung his hands up.  
  
"What, don't look at me, she hates me!"  
  
Remus stepped in. "I think it'd be best if I talked to her anyway.  
  
That was the last they had of that conversation, as at that moment a very merry Orion stepped through the door.  
  
And that was the day everything changed.  
  
Thank you for all your reviews, Next chapter will be the finale. Lots of love Jessie xxx 


	3. The finale

And that was the day that everything changed.  
  
Later on Remus caught up with Lily, who admitted she had heard and that she was alright with everything and from then on she became friends with the boys. She would never join their group, but she wouldn't be so annoyed with their mischief. As long as they weren't endangering anyone.  
  
She even began to be more civil to James.  
  
Neither talked about the time they let their facades slip. James biding a sleeping Lily good night and Lily cheering her rival on.  
  
As time wore on they had to spend more and more time together as the duties of being head students were gaining.  
  
As the months progressed, their conversations went from civil to friendly to the type of conversation you have with your very best friend.  
  
They had become extremely close.  
  
And what Sirius had seen in James, Orion started to see in Lily. She was falling for him.  
  
"Looking back I was young, I was stupid, I was in denial. I didn't know a good thing when it was slapping me in the face. She would later hear herself say.  
  
But one fateful day could've ruined her life.  
  
It was the beginning of March and Lily had gone with James to the head student's lounge to plan the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend.  
  
They were in the middle of the discussion sitting on opposing armchairs, when suddenly a ray of light caught James' eye.  
  
For a second his eyes sparkled and Lily looked into them knowing she needed him.  
  
She lunged forwards, knocking the papers on the coffee table flying. James stood up and caught her in his arms, wondering what she was up to.  
  
She leant up to meet his lips with hers, pulling him into a deep passionate kiss which they had both secretly pinned for.  
  
As they slowly pulled away, horror shot across Lily's face.  
  
"That wasn't supposed to happen." She whispered.  
  
"But it did." He said back showing no emotion.  
  
"I. I can't kiss you." She stated.  
  
"And why not?" James asked calmly.  
  
"Because you're James Potter."  
  
He didn't know how to reply to that. He was heart broken. He had worshipped the ground Lily Evans had walked on for almost 5 years and now just when he possibly thought he had her, she blew him away.  
  
He looked into her eyes silently and left. What had she done?  
  
James suddenly went cold which was very unlike him. Sirius didn't know what had happened.  
  
Which was why he was upset when Orion pulled him over one night and asked him if James was ok.  
  
"James told you what happened?" Sirius asked in disbelief.  
  
"No Lily did." Orion replied.  
  
"Whats Lily got to do with anything?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Ok this is between the 2 of us." Orion started. "The other night Lily kissed James and then she basically said it was a mistake. I know how much James likes Lily, the amount of times he's asked me to put in a good word for him. I'd imagine he's really upset."  
  
"Ow no, he's going to be like this for weeks. Whats Lily have to say about all this?"  
  
"She's pretty confused. I think she really likes him. But she's had a bad experience in the past. She's not going to give in easily."  
  
"What happened?" Sirius asked eagerly.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't tell." And thus ending the conversation.  
  
The next day Orion was late in meeting Lily for breakfast. So she went up to his dorm and knocked on the door.  
  
James answered in nothing but his pyjama bottoms. He stopped the smile he almost gave her and said.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Is Orion there?" She asked coldly. James frowned even more.  
  
"Ow is lover boy late for breakfast?" James mocked. "I should have seen- it was always about him." Lily looked at him not knowing how to reply.  
  
"You obviously need to polish your glasses, cause you've seen it wrong. Now can you get him for me please?"  
  
James grinned came out of his room and shut the door. Lily backed away, a little alarmed.  
  
"Tell me what you meant by that."  
  
"I mean Orion and I have never been, nor ever will be romantically involved." She pushed past him. And entered the room.  
  
"Orion?" She said ignoring the other three boys in there.  
  
She looked around the despicably messy room.  
  
Walking over to Orion, she noticed he was still asleep. A bit annoyed that the others hadn't had the courtesy to wake him, she shook him awake.  
  
He sat up noticing the jealous glare from behind Lily James was giving him.  
  
"Honey you're late for breakfast." She smiled. He jumped up.  
  
"Oh my gosh, give me five minutes." Lily left to wait downstairs, but James followed her (Now clothed).  
  
"You know I got you all wrong from the beginning." He started. "I thought you were a sweet, kind generous girl."  
  
"Yeah all of a sudden everyone thought that in the fifth year. You know you're all the same aren't you. Not one person wanted to be my friend until I became 'pretty'. Then I'm just used and left like yesterdays prophet."  
  
"You would think that wouldn't you." James said truly hurt. He left slamming the portrait hole on the way.  
  
"Touchy." Lily laughed.  
  
"You know what Lily, stop being so selfish. Okay, so you've had something bad happen to you before. You have to get past it. You have to take a risk. James would not use you like that. He would treat you right. He seems a perfect match." Orion entered the common room.  
  
"Yeah and for your information, James has liked you since third year." Sirius added.  
  
Lily looked at them stunned. "Oh god, I've been a complete idiot haven't I?" She asked.  
  
Orion shook his head.  
  
Sirius put his head in his hands.  
  
"Women!" Orion exclaimed.  
  
"You want to know the story James has told us every day since he realised he like you?" Sirius asked. "It started once upon a time way back when we hadn't even done our OWL's. Remus wasn't a prefect and the only broom James ever touched was one to sweep up with. It was our third year and James being James was in detention. I did as well but the teacher had learnt to separate us by then. Anyway, he says "It was a quarter moon and Mcgonagall had set him 50 lines of 'I mustn't use transfiguration to disrupt class.' When suddenly the door opened and a girl came in. at the time all he remembered seeing was her eyes. Apparently they shone and emerald only the most precious stone could produce. Mcgonagall sat her down and said; 'Miss Evans, I would like 50 lines of 'I must not charm people who insult me, however foul their language is.' And she replied 'I can't believe you're punishing me for sticking up for my friend!' And you know what James did? He came back and told me about what an amazing girl he had met. How she had stuck up for her friend, how she didn't need anyone to look after her. How she didn't care what people of teachers thought of her. You know you're not all that different from James. And my guess is you wouldn't react this way if you didn't like him."  
  
Lily was stunned. She didn't even remember that detention. Had James really seen all that in her? She sat down slowly.  
  
"I'm an idiot," She repeated. "I can't believe what a fool I've been." Suddenly she jumped up with a grin. And sped out the room.  
  
The boys followed her; they had a feeling this was something they didn't want to miss.  
  
They followed her into the great hall and all took seats next to James who hadn't noticed and continued to stab moodily at his food.  
  
Lily ran straight down the middle of the hall to the teacher's table. She whispered something to Dumbledore who smiled and nodded.  
  
She got up onto the table in front of him, pointed her wand at her throat and said something.  
  
"Hello." Her magnified voice spoke out. She was grinning like the Cheshire cat.  
  
"I want to talk to everyone. I want to explain the way I am, how being a misfit has made me realise my way.  
  
In first year I so desperately tried to get everyone to like me. But that was never going to happen. I made friends who were all like me. They didn't care about trivial matters and taught me not to care. They helped me become the strong person I am today.  
  
In my fifth year I had a bad dating experience. People had actually started talking to me and liking me. Then not mentioning names, a boy I really liked asked me out. I was over the moon.  
  
But I soon found out he wanted me not for my personality but for other things which I was not comfortable with.  
  
And when I tried to break it up with him, he came onto me strong. I finally retaliated. I kicked him somewhere it would hurt.  
  
From that day Lily Evans wouldn't let any one push her around. I also vowed I would never date again.  
  
Then this year something happened. There were four boys who I accidentally got to know. I had done to them what I had done to everyone- even myself, I stereo typed them. To me they were known as the schools troublemakers.  
  
I never saw how they had always been there for each other. That when ever they had detention- it was always together.  
  
I never saw the serious side to them. One of them being a prefect, another head boy.  
  
They share the same bond I share with my best friend. They are there for each other. They hold a unity that I always longed for, yet never knew I already had.  
  
I was wrong with so many things. I thought the whole world was out to get me. But really it was me out to get me.  
  
The biggest mistake by far was; I denied my feelings.  
  
I couldn't get over my past. What I'm trying to say is;  
  
James I'm sorry."  
  
Lily looked into his eyes. Every pair of eyes was on his as well.  
  
He simply got up and walked out the hall. Lily followed.  
  
"James what do you want from me?" She shouted. "I've admitted I was wrong." She followed him all the way back to Gryffindor tower. Him not turning round what ever she said.  
  
"James I love you!" She screamed. A number of people from the great hall had been following.  
  
But James was still walking.  
  
Lily followed him through into the boy's dormitory and watched him sit on his bed.  
  
"You can at least say something." He smiled twistedly.  
  
"Are you quite done?" He asked. She glared at him. "Lovely speech, I enjoyed the last bit especially." She fidgeted in her posture.  
  
"So."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So aren't you going to say something? Or are you going to just leave me hanging?"  
  
"Well I would kiss you, but."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"You're Lily Evans!" He mocked.  
  
"Yes I am." She said confidently moving towards the smirking boy. "And you're James Potter." She stopped when they were at eye level, noses only a centimetre apart.  
  
"No we have established that there will be no need to pull apart." James laughed.  
  
"We may need Oxygen." Lily smirked.  
  
"You're the only thing I need." Lily wrapped her arms around his neck as he joined his lips to hers connecting them as one.  
  
Lily no longer was confused, she knew from the love he passed from his body into hers that this was the way it was meant to be.  
  
In one kiss, she could feel the lifetime they were destined for ahead and she couldn't wait. As they pulled apart reluctantly, staring into each other's eyes, James said;  
  
"Lily can I be yours forever?"  
  
"You will be mine, and I in turn will be yours forever."  
  
"That was." Sirius started.  
  
"Absolutely sickening." Orion finished.  
  
"But I'm sure we can make good money out of it." Peter laughed. The couple looked round and saw Remus standing with a wizarding video camera. They boys laughed and ran off.  
  
James suddenly turned serious.  
  
"Lily what about Orion?"  
  
"James between us only, Orion is looking for the same sort of person I am, you know more physically then mentally." James looked at her confused for a second then broke out grinning.  
  
"He's gay? I've been worried you were madly in love with each other and all the time he's been gay? Priceless!"  
  
Lily knew Orion wouldn't mind her telling James, he was in fact going to tell the boys himself, but Lily didn't want James to know. She liked his jealousy.  
  
"Um, James." Lily smiled sweetly.  
  
"What darling?" He replied mocking her.  
  
"We do actually have classes today."  
  
"Ow cripes!" And they ran hand in hand to Transfiguration.  
  
When they entered they uttered an apology to Professor Mcgonagall.  
  
"Yes, yes." She grinned knowingly. "I'm sure it was just head boy and girl business." The rest of the class laughed and Lily and James blushed.  
  
Because I let my guard down, I found something I never knew I could have.  
  
Together we had something special.  
  
Thank you everyone who has reviewed. It does mean a lot to know someone is reading! Love ya Jessie xxx  
  
Btw if you want anything else to read check out my other ficcys 


End file.
